Mysterious Begining
Author's Note This is a fanfic I made up about 5 apprentices friends. I'm writing this to see if I'm capable of writing a kinda scary story. It might be a fail, I have never done this before. Hopefully it'll be a good story. This first story in the series is mainly a main introduction, the sequels will bring the action. Do not edit this page, unless it's for correcting spelling mistakes. Enjoy! xoxoxo Hiddensun♥ Prologue - Sacrifice - Mysterious Tom "Come 'on!! Are you scared or what? Just go inside!" "But Faithstar said to never go inside!" The beautiful she-cat said looking. "That's because she wants this place all to herself!! Believe me it's awsome!" "If it's so awesome why don't you go in?" Stubborn she-cat... "Because I already went!!" losing my patience! "Fine! But just for a few seconds. I go in I find the herbs and I get out. Got it?" "Yeah..." "Ok. Here I go." I looked up to see the dark abandoned twoleg nest. I could still hear sounds from inside. It gave me the creeps. "Do you think it's gonna work? Will they accept her?" whispered a she-cat padding behind me. "Yes. They can't refuse." I said smiling. Goodbye forever my beautiful love. Until Starclan. Chapter 1- Never gets old - Rushingpaw The brown tom appear slowly from a bush, padding toward his newly caught prey hole holding a vole proudly on his jaws. Foxdung. '' "Can't wait until Shadetrike sees all the prey I caught!" the brown tabby tom murmured to himself happily. ''Ok, this...was going to be funny. He dropped his vole beside a bark tree and started digging for his prey from where he had hidden it. Then suddenly he starts digging faster and faster. He looks worried. This never gets old! "What?" the apprentice gasped, sudenly looking surprised. Oh Great Starclan!! "I swear I left it here!! Where-?" I couldn't hold it any longer. I bursted out laughing and stepped out of the shadows from a bush. The brown tabby tom jumped from surprise and his face darkened in fury. "Rushingpaw! I should've known!" "I can't believe you fell for it again! How many times have I told you to keep an eye on your prey? You gotta admit, after a million times you should've learned!" "Give me back my prey!" The brown tabby apprentice crouched as if to leap on me any second now. "You gonna attack me? Because I remember the last time you tried you didn't do so well." I laughed again. The last time he tried, lets say his leg didn't work so well from then on. The apprentice stayed quiet loking down at his leg. "Well, thanks anyway for the prey. Lakerock will be really proud of all the prey I ''caught!" I said laughing my way back to camp. Chapter 2 - Apprentice life - Airpaw "Rushingpaw better get something to eat! I've been getting the mousebrained elder's ticks all day!! I deserve something to eat" "Eww!" Just thinking about elder's ticks gave me shivers! Poor Brookpaw. "What you do all day Airpaw?" said the ginger tom padding beside me. "Same old. I had to practice my fightting moves in the Flower Patch, again''. Creampetal says that I have to practice my fightting skills! She says I have good senses but that I never think and act right away, which acording to her makes me an easy opponent." "Lucky me I have an easy mentor. Hollowstripe doesn't care what I do. He lets me do whatever I want! Like today I stayed sleeping all day!!" "Fallpaw, you're such a lazy furball!" I batted him in the ear. "Hey!" "Hahahaa!! You guys would never believe what happened again!" said someone laughing from the camp entrance. That laugh only belonged to one cat. "Let me guess, you took Jagpaw's prey again?" Brookpaw asked which half turned out into her squeaky laugh. "How'd you know?" "Just look at what you're carrying mousebrained!" I teased pointing at the prey that was hanging in his jaw. "Haha" he said sarcastically "You think you're really smart, huh Airpaw?" "Oh contrairy. Creampetal says she needs to use more her head." "Fallpaw keep quiet!" "Well it's true!" he teased. "Doesn't surprise me!" Toms! "I'll advice both of you to shut-up or I'll have to claw your tails off!" "Temper! Temper!" meowed Rushingpaw sarcastically . "As if you could. Remeber you don't think!" "You know what?" I stood up facing Fallpaw nose-to-nose. "Airpaw! I hope you aren't causing trouble again." the clan's deputy warned coming out from the warriors' den. Ughhhh!!! "Of course not Wildforest!! I'm just..." what should I say? ''"..Teaching Fallpaw a move when you come nose-to-nose with your oponent." I tried smily. "She can't even think and now she teaches?" Rushingpaw whispered. I growled. "I hope that's true. Oh and you're going out on patrol right now. Creampetal thought I should mention that." he quickly padded to the nursery. "Off to the nursery to see to see his precious mate! He can't even treat apprentices right wait until he has kits!" "Yeah he'll make a ''great father Brookpaw!" I agreed. "Ha! You got in trouble again!" "Not thanks to you Fallpaw!" I hissed and padded furiously to the camp entrance joining the dawn patrol. "Hurry up Airpaw!" Creampetal cried. After all of this tiring fighting practice, she wants me on patrol? Gosh I hate my mentor! Chapter 3 - Joke - Brookpaw "Airpaw is definitely pissed at you." I said. "She'll get over it. She always does." Not thanks to you! "No reason to get her mad Fallpaw." I meowed. "Brookpaw don't blame him. He's not the only one who gets others mad." said Rushingpaw, throwing his prey on the fresh kill pile, and grabbing himself a fat vole. "I've been seeing that Ivorypaw is kinda mad at you. What you do to her?" "Nothing. It's just that I've been hanging out with Talonpaw, which I think is making her jealous. He used to like her" "More like flirting or whatever you she-cats do." Fallpaw said. I looked up at him just to be disgusted by the way he was eating his squirrel. Eww! "Have you seen yourself when you eat? And maybe I've been flirting a little with him, but that's because he's majorly cute and Ivorypaw doesn't deserve to be with him!" I almost shouted at them. Why can't they understand? "But Shadestrike I really did catch more than this!! Rushingpaw took all of it from my hole!" I turned around to see what all the nonsense was about. Jagpaw! What a surprise. I laughed. "See there he is!" Jagpaw poited at Rushingpaw. Like always Rushingpaw was a great actor and acted all mousebrained and as if he had no idea what was going on. "What? Oh hey Jagpaw!" He said with a friendly innocent smile. "You always have that excuse! Seriously Jagpaw as your mentor I think I did a good job in teaching you how to hunt! And if you try a little harder and keep making false excuses you'll never become a warrior!" Shadestrike headed towards the warriors den without saying another word. "Oh poor you Jagpaw!" I said with my pity voice. "Stay out of this Brookpaw!! I know exactly that you know what Rushingpaw has been doing." He dropped his mouse and rushed to the apprentice den. "Great Starclan everyone is in such a good ''mood today!" I cried. "I am!!" Fallpaw meowed with a mouthful on behind me. I turned."That's because all you've done today is eat and sleep!" I grabbed a squirrel and started eating. Chapter 4 - Elder's Story - Rushingpaw I yawned. "Where's Huskpaw anyways?" I asked. "Don't know. Haven't seen him all day." Fallpaw said as he stretched. "I'm going to go for a nap. See yall tomorrow." He stood up and padded away. ''Some warrior he'll make! Ha! "If you even wake up!" The tortoiseshell beside me hissed. I turned to face her. "Brookpaw you're becoming more like Airpaw everyday with your angry moods! And another Airpaw is not what we need right now!" "Leave me alon-" A laugh interrupted her. I looked up to see a brown apprentice coming towards us. "Those kits will never wish to be apprentices ever again!" "Huskpaw what you tell them this time?" Brookpaw asked. "Some stories I heard the elders tell the newly-warriors the other day. About dead cats coming back to live, and I just changed it a little, so it only involved what can happen the night you become an apprentice. No biggie." "Sure!" "Where are Fallpaw and Airpaw? They are hunting together?" Brookpaw and me bursted out laughing! "As if! Airpaw is on patrol and Fallpaw is sleeping." "Oh." he said throwing himself on the ground. "It was just and idea!" "So you were eavesdropping on the elder's warrior's stories? I heard they tell scary stories to them that we're not old enought to hear. True?" Brookpaw asked. "Kinda...though their stories are weird and creepy!" "Really" I asked curiously. He nodded. "I only heard a little about the abandoned twoleg nest at the end of our territory. They say it's full of spirits guarding it." "Sounds cool! Wanna check it out?" "What?" Brookpaw almost jumped from where she was lying. Scared! Huskpaw turned around to face her. "You scared?" He said with his teasing face. "No!! It's juts...it's just that we don't have time. And what you're going to ask your mentor if they can give you a free day to check out some twoleg nest. Last time I checked this doesn't work like that." "We can just sneak off at night." I offered. "Or are you too scared to?" "I'm not scared!! But first you have to ask Airpaw and Fallpaw. It's their choice as weel." Looking for an excuse not to go. "Sure! Deal." "I'll go ask Fallpaw." Huskpaw was already getting to his paws and padding away. Never too patient! Good... "I'll come with you." Brookpaw offered and followed him to the apprentices' den. Always trying everything to get what she wants. I smiled. Not gonna work. Chapter 5 - Coming? - Fallpaw I felt the wind in my face. It cooled my fur but still the sun didn't let me go cold. The tall grasses reached to my shoulders. The bird sang happily. Not for long! I ran as fats as I could feeling the wind blowing from the opposite direction. With only one sound the birds flew away frightened. Ha!! No cat scared birds better than me! "Fall...paw" '' ''I heard the wind carry my name. I turned around to see the beautiful gray she-cat behind me. She padded towards me, putting her tail high in the air. "Fall...paw..."She said in her sweet voice. "Fall...paw...I...Wake up!! Wake up!!" "Wake up! Fallpaw wake up!" I jumped! "What-? Where's the fire?" I yowled. Looking up, Huskpaw was looking at me confused. "Fire? What? What are you talking about?" he asked. "Nevermind..I was having a good dream so you better have a good excuse as to why you woke me up!" "Well, Rushingpaw, Brookpaw and me decided to go to the abandoned Twoleg nest to see how scary it is. Wanna come?" "Really? Scar-" he started but Brookpaw interrupted him. "A dream huh? What was it about? Who was in it-?" "Brookpaw stop! Let him answer me first!" I snapped at her. Gosh!! She was annoying! "Sure!! Why not?" "Why not? Why not? We're sneaking out you know? And it's nightime, We'll be tired when we get back." Excuses... "I won't be tired and it might be fun!" He meowed getting all exited. Brookpaw sighed. "Is..is Airpaw coming?" Fallpaw asked. "We haven't asked her yet." She'll be hard to convince. "Airpaw will be the most tired. She's had fighting training and patrol. What else can you ask of her. And I bet she won't exacly be in a good mood when she gets back." Brookpaw said a little satisfied. She's right. "No harm in asking." "I guess." "Ok I'm hungry" Fallpaw said standing up. "Again?" Brookpaw loked at him. "What? We'll need our energies. It's not really close to here you know. And I bet you two are hungry too." I felt my stomach grumble. I guess I am. Chapter 6 - Annoyed - Airpaw I looked over the river that separated Fierclan from Braveclan. The forest was quiet, despite the chilly breeze. I sniffed the air. Fierclan wasn't going to bother us any time soon. "Ok, I think we've patroled enough of the river. Let's go back to camp." Dewrain quickly said before turning around and padding back to camp. "I know you're very tired Airpaw, you've done so much today." Creampetal said as she padded beside me. "Then am I ready?" I asked eagerly. "I know you're eager to become a warrior, but I promise within about one more moon you'll be ready." She said with a weak smiled. One more moon? "I gues..." I sighed. This was not fair!! I was one of the oldest apprentices in the clan! Even Maplepaw, now Maplefern was a warrior and she was younger than me! I looked up at the stary sky throught the thick tree branches. I heard voices as we approached the camp. Briarsky's kits qyickly approached me. "Hi!" meowed the tiny gray kit. "Uh...Hello!" I said, awkwardly. "Are you a warrior?" the ginger one asked. "Not yet." "Wow!! You're really big for an apprentice. What's your name?" "Airpaw" "Oh-!" the gray kit started meowing bur got interrupted by his mother. "Poolkit! Swift! Come here, its way too late to be going around camp bothering apprentices." Poolkit and Swiftkit quickly ran to the bursery with their tiny legs. "I'm sorry they bothered you Airpaw" Briarsky meowed. "It's ok; they're just kits after all." Annoying kits! "Ok good. Kits will be kits." she said padding to join her kits. I'm soo tired! I quickly grabbed a squirrel from the fresh kill pile. "Haven't you already eaten youngster?" I tuned around to see a white-and-silver furred elder. "Not yet, Eveningherb. I was going to before I went on patrol but i didn't have enough time." It seemed like everyone wanted to bother me. "Ok then. Sorry to bother." I picked up the squirrel again and padded to the apprentices den. I looked around the cave. One more moon! "Airpaw!" What now? I looked to see Rushingpaw's black pelt. "Ugh!! What do you want now?" "See, she'll be hard to convince." Brookpaw said as she padded to her nest beside mine. Chapter 7 - Let's go - Fallpaw "Brookpaw stay quiet!! I'll just ask her and she'll make up her mind!" I snapped. "Fine..." she mowed pissed off. "Ask me what? What's going?" she said which turned out half a yawn. She is tired. "We're going to the abandoned twoleg nest tonight. We heard the elder's say it's creepy, well Huskpaw did. So wanna come?" I asked. "Urgh!! Do you have to go tonight?" she moaned. "Yes! Unless you're too scared. I knew it! She-cat are always too scared!" Fallpaw meowed with his annoying voice. "No!" both Brookpaw and Airpaw moewed at teh same time. "Guess that's a yes then! Good!" Huskpaw meowed happily lying down in his nest. Yes!! "When are we leaving then?" I asked. "At midnight. That should give the warriors enought iem to fall asleep and not hear us sneak out." Huskpaw answered. "From where are we exacly sneaking out? There's gonna be someone out there guarding the camp." "We'll be snaking out from behind the warrior's den. There's a emergency tunnel where we can get out. They won't see us so it's perfect!" I meowed. "Guess you go it all planned huh Rushingpaw?" Airpaw asked, but it was one of those questions were you didn't have to bother answering. "Ok well wake me up when it's time to go." Brookpaw said as she rested her head over her paws and quickly fell asleep. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Wake uuuuuppppppp!" I jumped. "What-!?!!?" What's going on?" I asked. Huskpaw started laughing. "I scared you right?" I looked around; Fallpaw, Airpaw, Rushingpaw and me all looked at ourself. We looked like some kits scared to death. "That wasn't funny and besides you could've woken up the rest of the apprentices." "Blah blah blah....They won't even wake up even if the whole forest was burning up!" Huskpaw explained. "Sounds to me a lot like Fallpaw." Airpaw joked in her bossy voice. "I'm not-!" "Huh huh huh! Yes you are ok. Get over it already!" "Silence! Ok everyone ready?" Rushingpaw asked getting himself ready and changing his face from scared to his I-am-so-serious face. We all nodded. "Ok let's go." Rushingpaw quietly lead the way out of the apprentices den, with the rest of us following. I looked up to see the full moon glowing as bright as ever. The light might give us away. Rushingpaw crawls carefully towards the fern and brambles beside the warrior's den. He signals us to do the same. I crawl carefully looking behind me every seconds. If they find us they're gonna kill us! "Ok. These brambles are a little sharp and not confortable. Don't make any noice!" he warns us. They all enter the bramble. Wow! They're good at not making noise. I finally enter. The brambles were hard and kinda sharp just like Rushingpaw warned. Ouch! I feel my tail stuck with lots of brambles. Great! I tried pulling myself free and bump into Fallpaw. "Oops! Sorry my bad!" "Careful!" he hisses. "Shush everyone!" I could hear Rushingpaw whisper from farther front. Finally I see a glimpse of the moon's light getting brighter through the brambles. Almost there! "Go faster!! I can't stand being here!" I hiss to Fallpaw knowing that we were far enough the clan wouldn't hear us. "Fine! Fine!" he hurries out with me on his tail. Finally! "Now what?" Airpaw ask impatiently. "We walk." Huskpaw said. "Great!" Airpaw meowed. Walk? Chapter 8 -Twoleg Nest - Airpaw "We're here!" Huskpaw meowed. My paws couldn't carry me any farther. I looked up. There it was. The abandoned twoleg nest. Through out the way the trees had changed. They looked dead, without any leaves as if it was leaf-bare. They sky here was dark gray with black cloud and the moon was the only bright thing here. The full moon. The grass here was with mud and dirt and it didn't look as green as normal grass should. There were these weird stones stiking out of the ground all around the nest. Weird. '' It gave me the creeps. I gulp. "This...this is it?" I asked weakily. As if reading my mind, Fallpaw turned around to face me and said "Are you scared? Oh no! Maybe you should go back then!" "I'm not ok?!? Let's get this over with already!" I meowed padding fast towards teh entrance to the twolegs nest. The entrance opens witha quick push from ym paw making a weird shrieking noise. I gasp a little in surprise of the weird sound. I stepped slowly forward feelign every movement around me. With each of my steps came a sound. I tried to keep calm, I didn't want the rest to think I was scared. ''There's nothing here to scared me, I keep telling myself. "Wow! This place is awesome!" I heard Rushingpaw shout behind me, which turned into an echo. "Cool echoes!" Fallpaw laughed "Hello!!" Hello..hello..ello..lo..oo was the echo. I had heard echoes before but this just made the fur on my spine stand straight from fright. "Stop doing that!! There might be someone here and you'll disturb them!" Brookpaw hissed, thought I could still tell she was scared by the tone in her voice. "Sure! Sure!! Brookpaw think a little this is an a-ban-doned nest!" Rushingpaw focused his foice on the word abandoned. Just at that second the entrace banged and closed. Brookpaw shrieked, Huskpaw jumped, and Fallpaw ran towards a weird twoleg object to hide. I couldn't help to laugh a little, "Now look who's suddenly scared!" I joked. "Shut-up Airpaw!" "What just happened?" Brookpaw asked looking scaredly around. "The..the wind just closed the entrance. That's all!" Huskpaw tried to sound brave. The wind? There wasn't any wind when we came! A huge breeze suddenly hit my face and the room went cold. "Is it me or is the room suddenly getting cold?" I asked. Looking around I could hardly see anything. I could no longer depend on my sight but only my hearing and smelling senses. "We should look around. Maybe another part of the nest will be warmer." Rushingpaw said as he padded deeper into the nest. Epilogue - Scared - Huskpaw We padded around the Twoleg. Everyonce in a while an entrance will open or a window will close. I looked at Brookpaw. She was the most scared. Actually she was trembling. I laughed a bit at that. There's nothing to be scared of here!! I heard the eleders' story and knew that everything they had said was false. Hunted! Hugh! "Ow!!" I heard one of my friend's cry. I turned around to see Airpaw lying on the ground, licking her paw. "Airpaw?" I heard Fallpaw rushing towards her, but then stopping to a halt and walked slower. "Too scared that you have to fake gettin ghurt so we can leave?" "Shut up!" "What's wrong with your paw?" Brookpaw asked as she padded towards Airpaw in the darkness. "I just stepped on thsi shinny thing, I think part of the window, and it got in my paw. It husrt!" she showed us her paw, and even through the darkness I could see blood pouring from her paw into the floor. "We should get that thing out of her paw." I observed. I padded towards her and now I could see the shiny thing. "Ok..I'll...I'll try to get it out!" Brookpaw meowed a little disgusted. I saw her with her teeth trying to pull it out but quickly backed away. "Ewww!! Too much blood! I'm sorry Airpaw..I can't do it!" "It hurts!" Airpaw complained. "I'll try getting it out." I saw Rushingpaw approached. He was teh strongest from us, so if he didn't get it, none of us will. With his teeth, he pulled as hard as he could. "Owww!!" Airpaw gasped. With one quick hard pull, Rrushingpaw go it out. "There! I think I cut my mouth a bit but it's ok." I smelled some of his blood too. "Thanks Rushingpaw!" Suddenly there was a loud bang, and every since entrance closed. "What?" I heard Brookpaw say and she rushed towarsd us, as to be protected. "What was that?" I heard Airpaw ask as she licked her paw. "I don't know-" I started, but got interrupted by Fallpaw. "Guys look!" I saw where he was pointing and saw a tiny light. A light moving... Getting closer... Don't miss Ghostly Actions , the next book in the Haunted Wonderland Series!! Category:HiddenSun's Fanfictions Category:Hunted Wonderland Series Category:Fan Fictions